


Undone

by Madpineapple



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Denial, M/M, Masochism, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Madpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming undone was never that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

Claude doesn't like to admit that Sebastian is the only one to make him come undone.

He doesn't like it when Sebastian is pinning him down, his forearm on his chest.

And he definitely doesn't like it when his coat it ripped off, shirt pulled open and a hand sneaked inside of his pants to grasp that part of his anatomy that desires attention.

And he doesn't like it when Sebastian looks down at him, fully clothed, as he sweats and writhes for release in his hands.

It's not pleasure. Its torture.

And Claude doesn't like it.

He loves it.


End file.
